Anak Mama Diculik
by prof. creau
Summary: "—ANAKKU DICULIK DEDEMIT ITU, NIJIMURA-SAAAN!" "Bagus." "APANYA YANG BAGUS!" Seijuurou diculik dan mamanya galau. Sekedar kisah ringan di hari libur ini. Warning: OOC everywhere.


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Anak Mama** Diculik _by_ **creau**

**\OuO – Prolog! — OuO/**

_Warning: OOC, OC, OOT, alay, typo, abal, nista, gaje, _creau everywhere (?)._ Gak suka? Silahkan baca fic saya yang lain~ __**#woy #janganpromo #najis #digebukwarga**_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Naik onta ke rumah Kuroko

Di jalan ketemu Kagami

Kalau mampir ke Kyoto

Jangan lupa ke rumah Akashi

Itu… openingnya… ya udahlah, gak usah dibahas. Hari ini hari Minggu, hari bagi para pelajar untuk bersantai-santai sambil internetan. Buka tumblr saat emak gak ada. Kalau emak ada, langsung buka tab baru tapi, susah untuk dijalanin! Ini kenapa penulisnya curcol…

Di hari yang membahagiakan umat pelajar ini, Akashi Seijuurou malah terjebak di dalam kamarnya dan berbaring di atas ranjang. Teman-temannya mengirim pesan 'semoga cepat sembuh' untuknya. Paling banyak dari Reo-nee. Dia itu sudah seperti emak-emak jika menyangkut "Sei-chan". Reo-nee—dia sendiri yang meminta dipanggil seperti itu—yang merawatnya kemarin. Eikichi dan Kotarou juga datang ke apartemen Akashi dan membantu Reo.

Tapi mereka sudah pulang dan Akashi sungguh bahagia. Reo-nee memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Suka peluk-peluk, dia tidak peduli kalau dia akan tertular. Syukur-syukur, ia sudah digeret paksa oleh Eikichi untuk pulang karena merasa mengganggu Akashi yang sedang sakit itu.

Kira-kira, baru kemarin ia terkena demam. Saat pulang sekolah, ia kehujanan. Jerr… kehujanan sebentar aja langsung demam.

_Ketahuan banget penulisnya gak punya ide lain…_

Lha? Ide sih banyak, Akashi-chan. Tadinya saya mau buat akibat demammu itu karena kau harus melawan naga air. Nah, sebelum melawan naga air, kamu harus mencari pedang elemental untuk melawan naga air. Pedangnya jauh. Jauuuh banget. Harus lewatin Jakarta terus Bandung terus Surabaya terus kali Ciliwung terus lewat jalan pantura. Gak boleh naik pesawat, harus naik elang. Kalau gak punya elang—

—_Oke, aku tak peduli. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu._

Akashi merasa haus. Ia beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tiba-tiba—

**JEGER!**

Pintu apartemennya rusak—meledak lebih tepatnya—Akashi berlari untuk melihat keadaan. Ia melebarkan matanya.

Nampaklah seorang wanita. Rambut merahnya berkibar diterbangkan oleh angin—"Mas, itu ngipasinnya yang kenceng. Nanti gajinya saya naikin kok. Tenang aja."—kedua tangannya di pinggang. Background-nya gambar bendera Jepang, tak lupa kerlap-kerlip bintang sebagai efek tambahannya. Ia melepas kacamata berbingkai coklat dan mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Mama!" seru Seijuurou. Ia tak menyangka mamanya akan datang dengan cara meledakan pintu apartemennya.

"Sei-chan, mama dengar kamu sakit." Wanita itu, yang baru-baru ini diketahui sebagai ibunda dari Akashi Seijuurou, berlari ke anak semata wayangnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Huwaaa! Mama kangen kamu, sayaaang!" pelukannya semakin erat, membuat Seijuurou sesak napas. "Kok bisa sampai sakit gini? Kamu habis melawan naga air?"

"Mama—napas!"

Wanita bersurai merah itu segera melepas pelukannya. "Maaf ya, Sei-chaaan~"

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Ma… aku tahu mama mengunjungiku karena khawatir tapi… kenapa harus menghancurkan pintu apartemen? Dan aku tidak melawan naga air!"

"Dududu~ Sei-chan, mama baru saja mencoba bom baru buatan Prof. Creau." Mamanya mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berbisik ke telinga anaknya, "Lagipula, mama juga sedang menjalani misi rahasia di Kyoto."

'_Apa? Prof. Creau? Najis. Lulus SMA juga belum_.' batin Seijuurou.

Akashi Chiasa, seorang wanita berkebangsaan Jepang yang memiliki hobi fotografi. Sebenarnya, hobinya itu khusus 'Seijuurou' saja. Maksudnya, ia hanya memotret anaknya, anak lelaki kesayangannya. Seperti yang ia katakan, ia sedang ada misi rahasia di Kyoto. Pekerjaannya adalah sebagai agen rahasia dan juga merangkap menjadi ibu rumah tangga.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah hidupnya. Ia sangat menyayangi anaknya bahkan, di tengah misinya ini, ia masih sempat menegok anaknya yang sedang sakit. Sebenarnya, agak susah juga jika menjalani misi sambil menjaga anaknya. Tapi, dia adalah Akashi Chiasa, wanita yang serba bisa. Misinya akan tuntas dan Sei-channya akan sembuh.

"Sei-chan sebaiknya istirahat saja. Jangan kemana-mana." Kata mamanya seraya menggandeng lengan anaknya ke kamar. Ia baringkan Seijuurou dan menyelimutinya. "Sebentar ya, mama buatkan kamu bubur." Kata mamanya kemudian mengecup kening putranya. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan meninggalkan Seijuurou sendirian di kamar.

Merasa tidak enak karena meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di kamar, ia pun kembali ke kamar. Ia berlari ke ranjang anaknya dan memeluknya. "Huwaaa! Sei-chan! Maaf ya mama ninggalin kamu sendirian. Untung mama bawa ini nih." Dikeluarkannya sebuah boneka dari tasnya. Boneka kucing berwarna putih dan oranye. Kucing kan hewan kesukaan Seijuurou. "Mrs. Cat, temenin Sei-chan, ya! Ajak Sei-chan ngobrol, biar Sei-chan tidak kesepian."

Apa? Mengobrol? Jadi, dirinya harus mengobrol dengan boneka ini?

"Nanti, kalau ada orang jahat yang mau nyulik Sei-chan, langsung gigit aja, Mrs. Cat."

What? Nyulik? Siapa juga yang mau nyulik anak segede Seijuurou?

"Kalau penulis cerita ini minta sumbangan, kasih aja recehan yang ada di laci. Jaga baik-baik Sei-chan ya, Mrs. Cat~"

_Naon_? Penulisnya minta sumbangan? Apa-apaan itu?! Saya gak minta sumbangan—lagipula, kenapa harus recehan? Keluarga Akashi kan orang kaya! Dasar pelit!

Setelah _mewanti-wanti_, mamanya pun keluar dari kamar untuk membuat bubur. Seijuurou menghela napas untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mamanya memang memiliki sifat seperti itu, memiliki rasa khawatir yang berlebih. Tapi, ia suka saat mamanya mengkhatirkannya. Itu berarti mamanya peduli dan sangat sayang padanya.

Seijuurou tahu perihal mamanya seorang agen rahasia saat ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Kepala keluarga Akashi jarang pulang. Sekalinya pulang, pasti akan duduk berjam-jam di ruang kerjanya. Sedangkan ibunda tercinta hampir setiap saat menemaninya. Seijuurou sering bertanya-tanya dalam benaknya, mengapa mamanya pulang dengan beberapa luka di tubuhnya—kadang lukanya parah malah.

Setiap ditanya mamanya pergi kemana, mamanya akan menjawab, 'Mama pergi untuk membasmi kejahatan! Ahahaha!' begitu dengan bangga sambil berkecak pinggang, gaya ala super hero tapi gagal. Karena lebih mirip wanita narsis yang baru dapat kenaikan gaji.

Akhirnya, Seijuurou kecil pun memutuskan untuk mencari tahu apa yang dikerjakan mamanya. Ia masuk ke dalam koper saat mamanya akan pergi. Ketika mamanya sampai di tujuan, mamanya kaget melihat dirinya yang berada di dalam koper. Setelah itu, suara tembakan dan jeritan terdengar. Seijuurou menatap mamanya yang melawan penjahat dengan mata berbinar.

Insiden berakhir dan mamanya pun mengungkapkan bahwa ia adalah seorang agen rahasia.

Seijuurou memeluk Mrs. Cat. Aroma mamanya tercium pada boneka kucing itu. Mrs. Cat memang boneka milik mamanya. Jadi, tidak heran kalau boneka itu memiliki aroma seperti mamanya. Sepertinya, setiap saat mamanya selalu memeluk boneka ini makanya aroma boneka ini dengan mamanya sama.

.

.

Selang beberapa waktu, mamanya muncul di hadapannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa. Padahal pintu kamarnya tertutup dan ia tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Lha, terus mamanya masuk lewat mana? Yah, mungkin… itulah cara seorang agen rahasia untuk masuk ke kamar orang.

"Buburnya sudah jadi~" seru mamanya sambil membawa nampan yang berisi bubur dan segelas air.

Seijuurou menyenderkan punggungnya. "Terima kasih, Ma." Katanya seraya mengambil mengkuk itu tapi, tangannya keburu ditepis. Mamanya ingin menyuapi dirinya. Seijuurou hanya tersenyum dan menyetujuinya.

"Aaa! Pesawat datang~"

'_Yah, gak gini juga kali, Ma…_' batin Seijuurou sambil facepalm. Lagipula… memang mulut Seijuurou sebesar apa sampai pesawat saja bisa masuk ke mulutnya? Oke, tidak perlu untuk dibayangkan… pasti serem.

.

.

Setelah mangkuk itu kosong, mamanya mengecup keningnya dan mengatakan akan kembali ke dapur. Saat ini, ia berada di kamar sendiri—eh, ditemani Mrs. Cat maksudnya. Ia mengusap lembut boneka kucing itu. Sepertinya menyenangkan bila mempunyai hewan peliharaan. Mungkin ketika ia sembuh nanti, ia akan mampir ke pet shop dan membeli kucing.

Brak!

Suara jendela yang dipecahkan dari luar. Asap menyebar di sepenjuru kamar. Seijurou terbatuk-batuk. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya, berharap bisa menemui mamanya.

"Hohoho! Jadi dia rupanya Akashi Seijuurou?" seorang pria dengan perut buncit dan kaki kurus itu tertawa. Pakaian hijau-kuning ketat serta kacamata besar bertenger di atas kepalanya. Ia memainkan kumisnya sementara tangan lainnya mengeluarkan semacam pistol berukuran besar.

**Dor!**

Tepat mengenai Akashi muda itu. Jaring besar membalut tubuh Seijuurou. Seijuurou tidak sempat menghindar. Serangan itu datang secara tiba-tiba lagipula, kondisi tubuhnya yang sedang sakit juga tidak mendukungnya. Alat itu memang bukan senjata api. Alat itulah yang mengeluarkan jaring besar itu untung menangkap Seijuurou. Orang aneh itu membawa Seijuurou keluar. Bukan lewat pintu, melainkan lewat jendela!

Gila itu orang… jelas-jelas apartemen Seijuurou itu di lantai sepuluh.

Oh, rupanya ada helikopter.

Orang aneh itu membawa Seijuurou ke helikopter. Mama Seijuurou datang terlambat. Ia hanya melihat kepergian Seijuurou dengan helikopter.

"HAHAHA! AKU MENCURI SESUATU YANG SANGAT BERHARGA DARIMU, AGEN C! AHAHAHA!"

Akashi Chiasa menggertakan giginya. Ia tidak rela anak semata wayangnya itu diculik. Tidak! Demi apapun! Anaknya diculik oleh targetnya sendiri dalam misi kali ini. Mana bisa ia tenang! Lagipula, kenapa juga target di misinya itu harus menculik anaknya? Ia menekan-nekan tombol yang ada di jam tangan hitamnya. Keluarlah hologram setengah badan seorang pria.

"Ah, Agen C, aku baru saja mendapat laporan—"

"—ANAKKU DICULIK _DEDEMIT_ ITU, NIJIMURA-SAAAN!"

"Bagus."

"APANYA YANG BAGUS?" teriak Chiasa. Jelas saja ia marah, anaknya diculik malah dibilang 'bagus' oleh bosnya di seberang sana.

"Saya belum selesai bicara, Agen C. Jika ia membawa anakmu, bukan kah itu berarti kesempatan emas? Kau bisa melacak dimana _Dedemit_ itu—kau memasang alat pelacak pada anakmu, kan?"

Hening sebentar…

Ah, dia memang memasang alat pelacak pada anaknya. Jaga-jaga supaya ia bisa selalu tahu dimana keberadaan anak tersayangnya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya. Oh ya, Nijimura-san, kau akan nampak lebih imut lagi kalau memakai pita merah muda untuk melengkapi kuping kelinci yang kau pakai itu~"

"Apa? Hey, Agen C! Aku sedang—"

Dimatikannya alat itu. "Oke, aku harus menemukan Sei-chan dan menangkap Dedemit itu!" Wanita itu meninju jendela. Membuat serpihan-serpihan kaca terjatuh dari apartemen lantai sepuluh. Pelampiasan karena anaknya baru saja direbut oleh si Dedemit. Untuk saat ini, panggil saja orang yang menculik Seijuurou itu Dedemit. Deal?

Yang deal maupun nggak deal harus sabar karena ceritanya bersambung, oke? Deal lagi?

Oh ya, karena openingnya dengan pantun, berarti closingnya juga dengan pantun dong~

Kagami pulang dari Amerika

Oleh-olehnya bawa jemuran

Terima kasih telah membaca!

Akan dilanjut chapter depan~

Hayooo~ siapa yang mau bales pantun saya? Hahaha~

.

.

**TBC, yo~**

.

.

* * *

**TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA!**

**I LOVE YOU~ :***

INI GUE BUAT APA LAGEEEH?! Duh, sejak chap 221 itu, saya jadi suka buat fic tentang Akashi yang bergenre family. Tapi saya gak mau nampilin bapaknya. Emaknya aja yak. Saya ilpil sama bapaknya Sei-chan sih. :v #ditebas emaknya Sei-chan udah gak ada. Kasihan… saya sih cuma suka berimajinasi kalau Sei-chan punya emak yang bertipe Akashi Mayumi atau nggak Akashi Chiasa. Model-model kayak gitu yang saya suka untuk dijadiin emaknya Sei-chan di fic saya, haha.

_Saran _dan **kritik** saya terima~


End file.
